


Insomnia

by fangirlingforeverz, homebound



Series: Pushing the limit [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Fucking, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingforeverz/pseuds/fangirlingforeverz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/homebound/pseuds/homebound
Summary: He was sure he was exhibiting the signs of his insanity once again but it all went to a halt when he had moments of down time. They were all really attributed to Touka, who made the walk back from her side of the jail they made into a base and teased him about how he was starting to look old.And it’s not just the white hair.“You can go shopping with those bags under your eyes,” She quips, walking over to his worn bed and taking a seat next to him. “When’s the last time you got any sleep?”





	Insomnia

It had only been a few days since they had relocated everyone underground. The move had been brutal and difficult for everyone. They had been attacked several times by doves attempting to intercept them. It was made even more difficult by his insistence of using no more force than necessary. This order was met by all kinds of groans of frustration and muttered words, but everyone complied -- and eventually the move had been completed.

 

The ring around his neck hangs heavily, warming his skin. It was difficult to do things this way, but worth it.

 

He rubs his temples, fighting off another pounding headache. They had been more frequent as of late -- a dull, throbbing pain that seemed to center behind the back of his eyes. He rubs at them, and grows cold when his fingers come back black.

 

_Again?_

 

It’s an oily sort of liquid. He touches his eye again, only to find the liquid gone.

 

“Knock, knock,” Touka says, startling him.Ken quickly wipes his fingers on his pants and turns to see her standing at the entrance of his cell.  Playfully, she rapts lightly on the metal bars, raising an eyebrow as she sees him, “Wow,” She whistles, “You look like shit.”

 

_As blunt as ever --_

 

He couldn’t help the chuckle that escapes his lips, allowing himself to relax at her presence. He had been so on edge lately that he was starting to forget how to unwind before going to bed, waking up in the throes of nightmare or worse, feeling that oily residue coming off his eyes when he rubbed at them in his nightmares.

 

He was sure he was exhibiting the signs of his insanity once again but it all went to a halt when he had moments of down time. They were all really attributed to Touka, who made the walk back from her side of the jail they made into a base and teased him about how he was starting to look old.

_And it’s not just the white hair._

 

“You can go shopping with those bags under your eyes,” She quips, walking over to his worn bed and taking a seat next to him. “When’s the last time you got any sleep?”  
_Not since the move_ , he thinks, but is unable to tell her when he knows she would scold him.

 

It wasn’t just because he couldn’t either. He had been completely on edge since taking the King’s mantle. Hypothetically speaking, the last time he got any sleep at all was probably --  
A flush erupts on his pale cheeks, overtaking the expanse of skin across his whole face as he thought about it. The last time that he  was probably relaxed was -- _the last time they had been alone._

 

His flush grew deeper in color and he cleared his throat almost instantly to try and ease some of the embarrassment he was feeling. It had been a couple of days and he was still feeling the after effects of that night. The way she had felt, the way she had tasted and the way that she had let him have every inch of her without question.

 

“What? Cat got your tongue?” She bumps her shoulder against his. “I’ll leave you alone if you’re that tired.”

  
  
_Leave?_ That thought panics him. “I - I’m not!” He says quickly -- a bit too loud and urgent before he stifles himself, flustered. “I mean -- I’m not too tired. Y-You can stay,” he manages to stutter out. He feels himself stiffen as she entwines their fingers together.

 

She smirks, “Relax,” she says, “It’s just me, right?” Ken swallows awkwardly, allowing himself to relax. Perhaps it was because it was her that his body reacted this way. Before, physical contact between them had never bothered him much. Touka hadn’t seemed to care about propriety -- and would touch him constantly, even before they were together. Usually it was when she was teasing him or throwing him somewhere, though.

 

Now -- it’s different. One touch from her is enough to send his heart racing; make his palms sweat and fill him with an anxious sort of restlessness.

 

He’s still somewhat unsure of how to behave around her. Would it be too awkward to ask her to stay the night?  She was probably tired as well, wasn’t she? He feels his face burn.How can he even tell her that he wants to try _that_ again?

 

“Y-Yeah,” he says, watching as she lets go of his hand, this time leaning on his shoulder. He takes a deep breath, forcing himself to relax --

  
  
\-- That is, until Touka reaches for his belt.

  
  
His eyes fly open.

  
  
_“What --”_ She gives him an amused look that quiets him, “No?” She asks, undoing his belt slowly, and then the button of his pants, and reaching inside.His breath hitches as he watches her slowly tug his cock out of his fly.

 

How did she do that? How did she somehow always know what he was thinking? How in the world was she able to act without any kind of hesitation --

  
  
“ _H-Haah_ \--,” he rasps, head falling back against the cold concrete of the cell. “What was that?” Touka asks again, and she presses her lips against the side of his face. He can feel her smiling.

  
  
“N-Not no -- I mean -- _a-ah!_ \-- P-Please continue,” he manages to babble out as she strokes him to hardness. That feels so nice! Better than his own hand had ever felt. He covers his mouth with his hand, biting the back of his palm as he watches her.

 

She had relocated to sit in front of him, knees digging into the floor as she stops the soft ministrations to pull her black sweater off of her body and rest it on the bed. She does the same with the shirt underneath and leaves herself just in her black bra.

 

“In case of an emergency” She says cheekily, taking a nice long swipe down his swollen length with her candy pink tongue, “You might get a little too excited.”

  
  
_Oh._

 

When she reaches the base of his cock, she starts the process all over again. Running her tongue all the way from the leaking tip to the base of his shaft, getting him nice and wet for her hands.

 

She loved doing this for him -- he always seemed to get so flustered and taken aback. She really wanted him to enjoy this and relax on the time he had off. It worried her when she sees his eyebags start to look permanent on his face.

 

“Do you like this?” She hums, closing her pouty lips over the bulbous head and sucking softly.

 

His hips buck up immediately and he has to cram a palm over his mouth to not alert the whole base on what was happening. Her smile is wicked, hand encircling the lower half with renewed vigor and slowly, she pumps him with every bob of her head.

 

His toes were curling in his socks and the lone hand that wasn’t covering his mouth goes down to meticulously rake her hair back from her eyes and face.

 

“I - I do,” He gasps, “I really do…”

  
  
She releases his cock with a pop and relocates the hand to stroke the sensitive tip, running her thumb across the head as she keeps her eyes locked on with his. Her mouth sliding wetly up and down the shaft until she was moving down lower to suckle on one of the sensitive balls.

  
  
“T-Touka!” He chokes, unable to keep the wheezing breaths in. “P-Please…”

  
  
“Please, what?” She asks, mouth popping as she moves it back up to kiss the leaking tip and scrape off some of the excess precum dribbling off with the tip of her tongue.

 

She’s going to kill him.

  
  
She pumps him, slower, this time, waiting for him to speak. He’s shuddering, his belly burning with pent up need as he struggles to form words. How is he supposed to speak when she’s touching him like that? Touka’s smirks before opening her mouth to take him in. He’s sure that he’s squealing as he sees her head move down in one fluid motion, taking him all of the way down her throat.

  
  
His eyes squeeze shut.

  
  
How? That was so _deep_ , how could she even do that?

  
  
She comes back up, gasping as well from the effort as she slides him out wetly, smiling. “What was that?”

  
  
“P-Please,” he gasps, “D-Do that again--” his words dissolve into almost guttural groans as she repeats the motion, this time staying longer, burying his cock down her throat. She looks up at him, staying even as her eyes begin to water and her throat begins to tighten. His fingers rake through her hair, and then tug hard, unable to help himself. He needs to grab onto something -- anything, so that he doesn’t take her head and just keep _thrusting --_

 

Touka bobs her head, and in any other circumstance, the wet, slick sounds would have flustered him -- but it’s impossible to take his eyes off of her. Cheeks flushed, hair tousled, and lips pursed tightly around him.

  
  
She hollowed her cheeks, and it’s too much.

 

“ _T-Touka,”_ he cries brokenly, trying to warn her. He has long since forgotten about being quiet -- but she doesn’t seem to mind as his groans only make her increase her efforts.

If she kept going at this rate, he really wasn’t going to last long at all. His eyes widen as his jaw goes slack from the deep bobbing of her throat.

  
  
That’s exactly what she wanted. She wanted him to come -- right in her mouth.

  
  
B-But, that was so --

  
  
“T- Touka,” He gasps, “Slow down, y-you’re going to hurt yourself!”

  
  
She didn’t care about that. He knew that she didn’t, she was such a teasing minx sometimes, he couldn’t handle it. How was it that she was so easy going, practically taking charge away from him when he could just overtake command.

  
  
Is that what she wanted?

 

“Are you going to cum?” She asks softly, voice hoarse and muffled as she laps at the head of his cock with kitten licks with the flat of her tongue. “You can do it in my mouth you know…”

  
  
Was she -- was she kidding?!

  
  
“Kaneki,” She groans, taking his hands and placing them on her head, “You can use it, you know. I don’t mind.”

 

His mind swims with the possibilities, she was actually giving him permission to use her without any restraint. How was she -- how was he supposed to not hurt her?

  
  
She moves her head back, licking her lips of his essence and narrowing her eyes at him in faux admonishment. “I thought I told you to not be gentle, Kaneki,” her eyes crinkle, light and amused as she smiles. He gapes at her, only to groan as she gives his cock a firm squeeze.

 

 _How can you say that so casually?_ He wonders, amazed. Did she really want him to do that? To use her like that?

 

“Go on,” she murmurs, taking him back into her mouth and giving a nice, slow suck that cause his toes to curl. He doesn’t want to hurt her -- but --

  
  
He hisses as she sinks down again -- up and down -- making his cock so wet, pumping the part of his shaft that she has difficulty fitting into her mouth. She meets his eyes, then, eyes hooded as she takes him down her throat again. There’s a slight gag, a spasm of her throat around him and he loses himself. Gingerly, he squeezes her hair. “T-Tell me if I hurt you,” he warns before thrusting upward.

  
  
_Oh God --_

 

If he is hurting her, she gives no complaints, letting him use her as he wished, until suddenly his stomach clenches hard, and his vision is erupting to white. She sinks all of the way down in that final thrust, squeezing his hips as she greedily gulps it down.

  
  
And then, he’s spent.

  
  
Touka draws him out, licking her lips and he has to avert his eyes as some of the cum dribbles from her mouth. She catches it quickly, though.

  
  
“How do you feel?” She asks, and he almost laughs. How did he feel? Was that something you asked someone after you practically sucked out their soul with your mouth? He feels too manythings to even name -- giddiness, euphoria, and most prominently -- _exhaustion._ He’s even having a hard time keeping his eyes open. “Sleepy?” He asks, then, holding back a yawn. Touka grins.

  
  
“Good.”

 

He finds himself laughing. So was _that_ what all of this was about?

 

 _Did she know him better than he knew himself?_   He had asked himself that before, long before they had ever made it to this point. He snorts, unable to control his bubbling laughter.

 

_Probably._

 

It’s embarrassing to admit, but he sleeps better than he has in weeks that night.

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally created because some people on our tumblr kept asking about our touken oral headcanons, so here you all go.


End file.
